


Day 12 – Look at me

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Multi, Praise Kink, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam needs to understand his own worth, and Castiel feels obligated to remind him.





	Day 12 – Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Castiel looked at the young hunter groaning in pain. The seraph completely understood Sam’s reason to take the demon blood to save his brother and Castiel in the process, but the angel couldn’t forget the words Sam had spoken with such a calm voice it sent chills down his spine.

 

_“I’m not worth much, but you are, both of you. You are needed to save this world. I’m not. No one needs me.”_

 

While Castiel had stared at the young hunter, not understanding why he would save him when Castiel hadn’t shown him much kindness, Dean exploded in rage at his brother. He screamed and yelled at Sam for doing something as foolish like drinking demon blood. Dean didn’t seem to hear the words his brother had spoken.

 

Later, back at the at Robert Singer’s house, Dean had thrown Sam into the panic room and slammed the door shut. Sam had neither fought nor protested.

  
Now, hours later, Sam was sweating, in pain and unaware of the angel’s presence in his cell due to detoxing. Castiel loomed over Sam who whimpered painfully as he rolled himself together into a small ball with his fists pressed against his eyes. He murmured words Castiel couldn’t make out. Only fragments of words that resembled what Sam had said earlier and a piece of Castiel broke at this.  
  
Hunkering down, Castiel buried his vessel’s hand in Sam’s long and stringy hair and forced Sam to turn around, but the young hunter looked at him with dull eyes. Castiel wasn’t sure if Sam really saw him or if he thought of him as a hallucination. “Sam, look at me.” Sam blinked, and his vision seemed to clear. “Cas?” His voice sounded broken and strained. Castiel had heard him scream earlier when the hallucinations began. “Yes, I’m here Sam. I’m real.” Sam blinked again. “You said that already.” Growling, Castiel lowered his face closer to Sam’s and used his grip on the taller man’s hair to bent his head back, so the hunter met his gaze.  
  
“I know you think of me as a hallucination. I heard you scream, but before that, I heard you speak. I heard you talk about yourself, Sam Winchester. I came here to tell you, that you are wrong Sam.” Sam tried to shake his head in confusion, but Castiel's grip prevented him from doing it. Using his other hand, Castiel gripped Sam around the chin and left the hunter no choice but to look at him.  
  
“You are worthy Sam. Worthy of so many things… and you are needed. Just like your brother, this world needs you to keep its balance. Today, with an act of complete selflessness, you endangered yourself to save Dean and me.”  
  
Castiel loosened his grip enough so Sam could speak when he felt Sam tried to open his mouth. “That really you, Cas?”  
  
Growling again, Castiel followed an awakening instinct and pressed his lips to Sam’s.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
